Nasavra Dyolibri
Nasavra Dyolibri is a female Aaltice from the Vizalcu Territory of planet Qromeelln. She is the owner and head chef of Home-Cozy Diner. Personality Her extremely friendly attitude, which is not common considering the apparent reservedness of the Aaltice species (in fact, most Aaltice see her as bordering on insanity), has won the hearts of most of those she has come into contact with. She is very cheerful, caring, motherly, and vivacious, and those who meet her are typically uplifted by this attitude. She has a thick Vizalcu accent (OOC: think Texas) and typically uses "sug" or "hon" when addressing people. She primarily deals with desserts and fried food. Appearance She is commonly seen wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and white Qromeelln Military boots. She is very heavyset due to her occupation. She claims to enjoy her size, and stands firmly beside her assertion that thin chefs cannot be trusted. History Nasavra was born on Qromeelln in 2925 to a loving culinary family. She began cooking at the age of 4 and opened her own restaurant at age 20. At 23, starting adulthood, she left her restaurant to her friends and took to the stars. She opened another restaurant on Montague IV, but that failed due to financial and technical instability. Over the following 60 years, she managed 14 restaurants. She also sought to have a family, but most Aaltice males she met were either unwilling to commit, disapproving of her size, terrified of her open emotions (this comprised about 95% of the issue), or outright dangerous, and she dolefully gave up her relationship search at age 81. By the age of 84, she decided to throw in her lot with space station-based eateries. Her first station cafe was established in a facility in orbit over Orobsalla, and 5 years later, she met a young male Yaroca and fellow chef named Neyres Junajek. They immediately struck up a friendship, and the two have stuck together as business partners ever since. At the age of 90, she and Neyres transferred to the second Etoile Station and stayed there for almost 3 years. They subsequently moved to the Blue Inferno for a few months before that business failed. Shortly thereafter, they settled firmly in Tytuvan Station, where Nasavra opened her latest restaurant, Home-Cozy Diner. To date, business is prospering. Quotes This is a list of quotes from the Nasavra NPC in the diner in Tytuvan Station in Second Life. Heya, sug'! What'll it be? We got lots on tha menu! There should be a new shipment a' food comin' in perty soon. Try some a' tha bread. Neyres bakes it good! Care ta have some a' that choc'late pie? Ah jus' baked it! Mah specialties include fried foods an' desserts. Neyres does tha other stuff. Hon, ya look hungry. *grabs a notepad* Order away! Age? Ah'm 95. Still perty young, Ah know. Thin chefs cain't be trusted. Remember that. Diet foods? That there's a ferbidden combination a' words 'round here. Jus' good ol' homestyle cookin'! -- Nasavra Dyolibri is copyright © 2012 Roystonn Pruitt, as part of the Riesel Tales: Two Hunters canon. (rieseluniverse.com) Category:Characters Category:Home-Cozy Diner crew Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik